Rebelion A Revolução dos Docth's
by deckMalvin
Summary: A fic é baseada no anime Digimon Adventure 01 ou como conhecida Digimon 01. Os Digimons na Fic serão chamados de Docth pois os dois personagens são digitais... e se Eu chamasse de Digimon não teria nenhuma graça. Fic completa terá 12 capítulos.


Rebelion – "A revolução dos Dotch's"

Capítulo. 01: Uma nova vida Começa!

Numa terra distante aonde a magia ainda podia ser usada por qualquer pessoa que se interessasse saber usá-la, um jovem rapaz que ainda não sabia que tinha um dom muito especial vai descobrir logo...

Na cidade de Seimei a cidade flutuante aonde o Ar é o elemento controlado pelos habitantes, Matt o filho de uma maga não sabe o que lhe espera pela frente...

Matt: Nada muda nessa cidade! Quando é que as coisas novas irão acontecer?

Matt se arruma e desce a escada senta-se a mesa e fala com sua mãe:

Matt: Bom dia, Oka-sama! Como vão as coisas no Palácio dos Céus?

Yuuki, mãe de Matt é uma das magas mais poderosas do reino, responsável pela proteção do Palácio dos Céus um Castelo que fica sobre uma montanha flutuante sobre a cidade...

Yuuki: Está tudo bem meu filho, tudo na mesma, infelizmente! Como você diz nada muda...

Matt: Ainda não acharam o Guardião do Ar?

Yuuki: Ainda não meu filho, eu e os outros magos estamos esperando alguma reação do dotch "Gabumon", mas, eles continuam em forma de estátua... Os outros reinos já estão com os substitutos do trono somente nós é que não temos um. (estressada)

Matt: Relaxa Oka-sama logo, logo vocês acham...

Yuuki: Assim seja meu filho, Assim seja!

Todos tomam café e no fim Matt faz um pedido a sua mãe:

Matt: Oka-sama, a Srª pode me levar hoje no palácio? Faz muito tempo que não vou lá!

Yuuki: Você não sabe como é lá? Você vai querer andar e depois vai se entediar.

Matt: Não sei o porquê, mas, hoje fiquei com vontade de ir...

Yuuki: É você está de férias, não tem o que fazer é vamos, vá se arrumar...

Matt vai se arrumar empolgado, porém, mal sabe ele o que está para acontecer, sua mãe olha para trás e vê o filho empolgado e pensa:

Yuuki: Nunca o vi assim, o que ele está aprontando? Por que eu estou pensando nisso?

Autor: Por que eu sou o autor e quero que seja assim!

Mas, voltando ao normal:

Yuuki: A ta! (resmunga)

Ao chegar ao palácio Matt se encanta aonde parece estar pela primeira vez, um Palácio grandioso aonde parece ser todo feito de esmeralda, Matt continua andando com sua mãe até uma porta no fim do corredor a uma porta que parece ter mais de cinco metros, Yuuki levanta a mão e sem encostar-se à porta ela se abre se o menor esforço.

Entrando na sala Matt se depara com uma estátua gigantesca de um lobo com um chifre na cabeça, todo coberto de pedras preciosas de cor esverdeada, das patas ao chifre, Matt se aproxima a grande estátua no peito do lobo a uma luva e uma espada de cor branca, prata e verde...

Yuuki: Essa luva e a espada eram do antigo guardião do ar Blacke, mas desde que ele morreu a espada não mudou de forma e não mostrou nenhum sinal de onde está o novo guardião.

Matt: Uau! Oka-sama é tudo muito lindo! (impressionado)

Yuuki: Diz à lenda que toda vez que um novo guardião surge, o dotch, a espada e a luva mudam de forma para acomodar melhor como o novo guerreiro...

Matt: Quer dizer que essa foi à última forma? Nossa!

Yuuki: Sim, seu avô era um grande guerreiro e um perfeito pai...

Quando uma lágrima cai do rosto de Yuuki, cornetas começam a soar e Yuuki percebe que se trata de um ataque ao palácio.

Yuuki: Matt fique aqui meu filho, estão atacando o palácio!

Matt: Oka-sama eu posso ajudar!

Yuuki: Não meu filho, você ainda está aprendendo a usar magia, não está pronto!

Yuuki colocando a mão no rosto de Matt beija a testa, sai correndo se vira e acena para ele, Matt olha para a estátua assustado por ter ouvido seu nome...

Matt: Que susto juro ter ouvido meu nome!

Voz assustadora: Maaaaatt!

Assustado começa a andar pela sala e vai até a janela e vê os guardas do palácio lutando contra outros guerreiros, Matt continua se arrepiando, pois está ouvindo o seu nome...

Guardas: É um ataque! Vamos corram! É um ataque!

Do nada, uma corrente de ar passa por Matt, mas, uma corrente de ar muito forte aonde se forma várias correntes ao seu redor e a voz continua o chamando?

A Voz: Maaaaatt!

Matt: Quem é? Quem está me chamando?

A Voz: Maaaaatt! Você foi escolhido...

Matt assustado: Para que?

A Voz: Foste escolhido para ser o guardião do ar!

Matt: Eu? Como assim? Não posso ser o novo guardião do ar!

A Voz: Foste à única pessoa entre tantas para ser o Guardião dos Ares, basta você aceitar ou não?

Matt: Como vou poder aceitar se nem sei quem está falando! Mostre-se que irei te responder! Hein o que você acha!

Um silêncio se propaga e quando menos espera fortes ventos surgem aonde vão ficando mais intenso até chegar ao ponto de fazer um tornado ao redor da estátua Matt se segurando na janela sem entender vê uma luz no meio do tornado e quando o tornado termina o susto, a estátua havia se tornado um imenso lobo com um chifre de prata toda branca com detalhes com pedras preciosas de cor esverdeada em sua cabeça, peito e patas...

Matt impressionado: Uau! Um "**DOTCH**" ele realmente é um lobo... Como na lenda!

Gabumon: Não sou um lobo comum como você sabe sou realmente um Dotch, que só pode ser usado por uma pessoa de coração nobre e eu escolhi você para ser essa pessoa!

Matt: Eu! Mas por quê?

Gabumon: Só você tem o poder de ser um verdadeiro Guardião dos Ares, por isso o escolhi!

Matt: Eu o Guardião dos Ares! Não sei, mas sim quem é você?

Gabumon: Eu sou aquele a quem você sempre visitou nesse castelo, me chamo "Gabumon o Docth do Ar"... Você aceita?

Matt impressionado: Uau!

Tremores no palácio e gritos...

Gabumon: Responda antes que o palácio seja invadido!

Matt para pra pensar e lembra que sua mãe está na batalha e logo responde:

Matt: Sim, eu aceito! Eu quero ajudar minha mãe por isso eu aceito...

Autor: Também se não aceitasse iria ficar ridículo a história!

Matt: Porque você não cala essa boca? Que autor pra dar palpite!

Autor: Foi mal! De volta à história!

Matt: Sim eu Aceito Gabumon!

Gabumon: Então que faças somente o uso da tua magia somente para o bem, se caso uses para o mal ela se voltará contra ti.

Ao terminar de falar a espada e a luva começam a levitar na sua frente.

Gabumon: Usa tuas armas e me mostra que sois capazes de ser o Guardião dos ventos.

Matt: Como faço para usá-las?

Gabumon: Bote a luva e segure sua espada, e agora vá e proteja o palácio!

Matt olha para Gabumon se transformando novamente em estátua, faz um sinal de positivo com a cabeça se vira e começa a correr em direção ao ataque, os estrondos começam a ficar mais fortes, quando Matt encontra a luz do portão principal vê sua mãe duelando com vários guerreiros, não agüenta ver a cena e grita:

Matt Grita: Okaa-Samaaaaa!

Yuuki olha para trás e é golpeada por uma magia que manda ela para perto da porta do palácio, Matt corre ao encontro da mãe ferida...

Matt: Oka-sama! Oka-sama! A Srª. Está bem? Vamos me responda!

Yuuki: Matt você não deveria ter vindo! Arrgh...

Ao terminar de falar Yuuki desmaia e Matt não aceitando o fato de sua mãe está desmaiada Matt se enfurece de uma forma espantosa...

Matt: Aaarrrghhhh...

Ventos o rodeiam, sua espada começa a brilhar e Matt parte para cima dos guerreiros, ele consegue golpear um dos guerreiros que atacou a sua mãe torrando lhe o braço, mas, quando olha para os lados vê que se trata de magos e resolve atacar com magia, Matt fecha os olhos e começa a se concentra, levanta as mãos para o céu, dá um pequeno giro e grita:

Matt: **CORRENTES DE AR PRENDAOS!**

No exato momento, de cada dedo saí fios de ventos que se transformam em correntes segurando alguns magos que estavam ali, Matt com muito ódio começa a fechar a mão lentamente e ao mesmo tempo às correntes vão apertando os aprisionado...

Matt: Vocês não são homens, como tiveram coragem de atacar a minha mãe!

Sem pensar Matt abre e fecha a mão com toda a força que tinha, e as correntes cortam todos os magos prisioneiros em pedaços ou ao meio...

Mago ferido: Quem é você? O que você é?

Matt ironiza: Eu sou aquele que vai proteger essa cidade, eu sou Matt Ishida "O Guardião dos Ares".

Na mesma hora os outros magos correm com medo do que possa acontecer... Matt vê a cena e se despreocupa e vai em direção a sua mãe...

Matt: Oka-sama, você está bem? Mãe responde!

Yuuki abre os olhos e fala com bastante dificuldade:

Yuuki ofegante: Estou sem ar!

Gabumon: Matt...

Matt: Gabumon é você?

Gabumon: Sim, me provou ser corajoso agora mostra que estás preparado dentro de si mesmo.

Matt, se me entende pensa em como ajudar sua mãe e lembra-se do que ela disse um dia:

Matt: Oka-sama como se usa magia?

Yuuki: Simples meu filho, feche os olhos e se concentre na força que você guarda dentro do seu coração, e deixe que eles se manifestem e que as palavras venham a sua boca. (Yuuki toca no peito de Matt) Consegue sentir?

Matt: Acho que sim!

Yuuki sorri: Pronto isso é magia!

Matt deita sua mãe no chão se afasta um pouco dela, fecha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e quando caí a primeira ele diz:

Matt: Sopro da Vida!

Ventos começam a rodear Matt e todos os magos presentes do reino que se machucaram junto com sua mãe começam a levitar com a força dos ventos e toda essa força faz com que os ventos cubram os fazendo com que Yuuki caísse sobre os braços de Matt, logo em seguida começa a chama - lá até que ela abre os olhos:

Matt chorando: Oka-sama!

Yuuki: Meu filho o que você está fazendo aqui? Por que estou nos seus braços? (Yuuki olha pros lados e vê na mão de Matt a luva que está na mão em que ele segura suas pernas) Por que a luva está com você meu filho?

Matt: Bom, Oka-san eu... Eu...

Yuuki: Não pode ser!

Yuuki desce dos braços de Matt.

Matt: Eu sou o Guardião dos Ares! (encabulado)

Yuuki: Meu Deus, como se eu nunca vi você usando magia na sua vida?

Matt: Eu sempre usei magia, mas, nunca usei na sua frente para que você não me botasse na escola de guerreiros magos do reino, nunca quis usar magia para lutar, mas, hoje fui necessário eu só sabia usar magias simples como, controlar o vento e levitar!

No mesmo instante, luzes saem de dentro do palácio muito forte...

Lério: Yuuki você está vendo isso?

Lério mago aliado de Yuuki supervisor do monitoramento do docth.

Yuuki assustada: Gabumon está vivo!

Lério de boca aberta: Não pode ser...

Quando a luz cessa, um lobo sai de dentro do palácio pula alto e mergulha no meio das pessoas, todos abismados com a cena em que vêem o lobo aterriza numa rocha fica sobre duas patas e diz:

Gabumon: Matt tu foste escolhido para ser o novo guardião do ar, conseguiste me despertar do meu sono profundo e agora está luva e está espada pertencem a você, use-as para proteger quem mais você ama e eu o Dotch Gabumon, serei seu fiel escudeiro!

Matt (sem entender): Você é o Gabumon?

Gabumon: Sim!

Matt: Você não era maior?

Todos caem no chão sem acreditar no que Matt disse...

Lério enfurecido: Como você pode falar assim com ele? Ele é o Senhor dos Ares!

Yuuki: Calma Lério, ele é só uma criança!

Matt: Eu não sou criança já tenho 19 anos!

Gabumon: Matt está na tua hora de tu usares tua armadura, toque na esmeralda de tua luva e diga "Ar" e ela se mostrará a ti!

Matt: Ta...

Matt fecha os olhos levanta as mãos, toca na esmeralda de grita: Aaar...

Uma luz ofuscante surge todos fecham os olhos por que não agüenta olhar, uma armadura surge Matt fica vestido com um coturno branco com detalhes verdes, um saiote verde com pequenos detalhes brancos, uma calça branca por debaixo do saiote, uma camiseta verde com asas nas costas brancas, duas faixas se cruzando brancos, dois braceletes de prata, uma coroa com um chifre na frente, sua luva muda de forma em volta da esmeralda um lobo e sua espada com o punho com o rosto de um lobo.

Gabumon: Contemplem o novo Guardião do Ar...

Todos assustado olha para o jovem rapaz...

Gabumon: Matt...

Matt olha para as pessoas sem entender nada: O que foi?

Fim do Capitulo. 01

wolves sa hangin wolves sa hangin wolves sa hangin wolves sa hangin wolves sa hangin wolves sa hangin


End file.
